


Some Superhuman Gifts

by nvmbuzzc0cks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, and coldplay and the chainsmokers, but like who doesnt love a good cry, even though you may cry, i promise though this is good, sometimes ya just gotta put it all out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbuzzc0cks/pseuds/nvmbuzzc0cks
Summary: Kara loses her powers again, and this time Lena is there to inspire her. (based off of the song Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to listen to this song while reading this, or don't idk

Sitting on the couch of their apartment, Lena Luthor comforts her girlfriend after a tragic accident.

“But, I’m just not me anymore!” Kara shouts, filled with stress and despair, tears in her eyes. It had happened a week ago, during a fight with yet another robot from the scientist who built Red Tornado. She could only put him to his end by completely giving herself out, and after having broken up with Mon-El weeks ago due to feminist reasons, it wasn’t hard to release every ounce of anger she could muster up. Hence, she had once again returned to a complete and utter human being, no Kryptonian powers in her bones.

“Kara, listen to me,” Lena starts, “I have never had someone who cared for me this much. Someone that fought with all their might against everyone they loved to defend me. Someone who just… believed in me so much. Kara, you are filled with so much light, even without the help of the sun right now. You care for me, and everyone around you, even your abusive piece of shit ex-boyfriend who you still want the best for. You pick me up when I’m down, you bring me donuts when you can tell I’m having a hard day at work. Which you know just from the texts I send you, incredibly. And you never fail to put a smile on my face. No one has ever put so much… _effort_ into me, and I’m so endlessly grateful for that. So endlessly grateful for you.

You have to realize that I’m not looking for somebody with over-the-top super powers. You’re wonderful to me without having to be the superhero you are. Life doesn’t have to be a fairy-tale, and God help me, mine is not… but I just need you: someone I can kiss while you’re here and miss when you’re gone. Whether that means saving the day or writing an article. When I said that you were my hero, Kara Danvers, I meant that. I meant Kara Danvers whole-heartedly, and not Supergirl. Although, admittedly, that does come with some perks,” Kara chuckles then and wipes away the remnants of her tears, “but it’s not what matters. What matters to me is you. The Kara Danvers whose eyes light up at the mention of ice cream,” (her eyes did indeed light up), “the Kara Danvers who is obsessed with making sure we get our daily cheek-kiss picture for snapchat, the Kara Danvers who refuses to miss an episode of Grey’s Anatomy because one of the characters looks identical to her sister. Shall I go on? My Kara, you are amazing. I don’t need anyone with superhuman abilities… I want something just like this.” She finishes.

The only thing Kara can do then is allow herself to cry out of happiness, and spring forward to bring Lena into a blissful hug. Lena embraces her girl as tightly as she can, somehow still not believing Kara was hers to hold. A Luthor shouldn’t be this lucky or happy.

Lena leans back and says “don’t get me wrong, though, I absolutely love you as Supergirl, and if your powers come back that’s great, I just needed you to know th-“ Kara cuts her off with a kiss.

“I know. Thank you, Lena, so much. You are so amazing.” She states, and Lena breaks out an ear splitting smile. She leans in again and kisses her girlfriend once more, feeling the best she’s felt in a long, long time.

That’s what she needed.

Something just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> follow nevermindthebuzzc0cks.tumblr.com if u want / also @mrslenadanvers on twitter dot com


End file.
